One Crazy Night Part 1
by IllegalPotatoes
Summary: What happens when an unexpecting animal crossing fan finds an option to create characters in real life?


Isabelle David sat at his desk, after an hour and half of studying, he decided to reward himself. He put down his books, and then pulled his 3ds out of his pocket. He turned it on, and loaded up his favorite game in the world, animal crossing. He loads his character, and Isabelle appears. "Hello Mayor!" she says "It is March 16th 2014, and it is 8:47 pm. Well then, shall we get started?" David, being a time traveler in the game, selects the 'I need help first' button, and Isabelle says "Here are the following things I can assist you with:" and as he is about to change the time, he notices a new option. The classic 'Set the time' 'Destroy my home' and 'rebuild the town' were all in order, but right below them was a strange, new button. It said on it "Fuck me". "What the hell?" David questioned. Out of curiosity, he selected it. "Ok then," Isabelle says "Let me just get-" the game started to feeze, and the 3ds began to feel hot. Next thing David knows, the game crashes and the 3ds turns off. He sets it on the table, and within moments, it begins to glow. The screen turns on, and a strange figure begins to come out of the screen. He watches as what used to be an empty space begins to slowly turn into a sexy version of Isabelle appears there. She is wearing her usual clothing. He looks at her ass. So large and round, and she stands in a position allowing her DD sized breasts to petrude even more out of her slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Hello Mayor!" she says, wagging her tail. "Oh! I see you're new to this option. Allow me to explain! I am a physical hologram of myself from the game, and I am here to serve your needs in any way you want!" David just stares at her breasts, his jaw dropped. "Anyway, you can use your 3ds to do things like change my actions, my clothing, mood, and even control me with the joystick!" David releases his gaze to look at the 3ds, and it is now filled with options. Clothing, Mood, Actions, Control, and Import. He grins. "So, you'll do anything I tell you to do?" he says "Yes! Now shall we get started?" David looks back at the 3ds. He selects mood, and more options come up. He looks around and clicks the word "Title" and he changes his title from 'Mayor' to 'Master'. "Who am I?" he says "You're my master!" This is so amazing! He thinks to himself. He goes back to the main menu and clicks actions. The screen floods with all sorts of sex positions and manuvers. He scrolls down until he finds a specific one. "Remove clothes" he says as he clicks the button, and Isabelle smiles. She seductively starts to use her teeth and hands to take off her clothes, one at a time until everything but her panties are off. "Did I please you master?" she asks, "Also remember, you can switch to voice commands!" "Oh really?" David says "give me a lap dance!" "Yes master!" she says, and walks up to him and puts her breasts inches away from his face. She moves her body as she presses her breasts against his face, and begins to make out with him as she moves on his lap. "Oh, master," Isabelle says "is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" David chuckles. "Isabelle, stand still" he says. He reaches for her breasts and begins to softly grope them. He squeezes them, and Isabelle moans. "Oh master!" she says as he begins to rub her nipples. He lays one hand against her ass and begins to squeeze it as well, and Isabelle begins to kiss his neck, as they embrace each other. Both get hornier and hornier, until David can't help it anymore. "Have sex with me!" he shouts out, and he looks at the 3ds. He smiles, and taps "Blow job". Isabelle reaches for his pants, and throws them off. She begins to slowly rub his dick, and it grows 2 inches. She licks the tip of it, and then the entire top disappears into her mouth. She licks it, and David begins to moan. She puts in half of his dick into her mouth, and plays around. "I'm gonna come!" he says, and Isabelle shoves his dick up her mouth, and allows his liquid to enter her. She swallows it all, and says "Was I a good dirty bitch?" "Yes you were," David says, as he fondles Isabelle's breasts. A light appears out of the window. "Crap, my parents are home. Will the button still be there?" David says "Of course! And I'll be as horny as ever!" Isabelle winks. She slowly disappears into nothing. 


End file.
